utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Creating a Fireplace
There are several methods to create a fireplace in your zaby or property. These can vary from animated fireplaces to static ones. There is also the option to create 3D looking fireplaces with props. In this guide you can find several options on how to add a fireplace to your places. There is ofcourse more variations possible, please feel free to experiment with these or combine if you see fit. Fireplace as an Image With the Cached Web Image script you can add a picture of a fireplace to a sign_01 prop. This is a simple method anyone can do. This can also be used as a background for 3D fireplaces. Simply add the following url to your sign_01 Cached Web Image script: : https://www.utherverse.com/bucket/4f397db6-37d5-49ff-96e2-00edc9148689 The above image can be used freely and distributed freely. It is sized to 1024x1024 pixels. Some options to keep in mind in the prop editor: *File Caching, set to: Forever (This will prevent people from redownloading this texture over and over) *State Tab: Basic, unlit: Enabled (This will make the fire brighter) Fireplace via Attach Web Browser script You can add any .gif file fireplace to this script. However, due to Utherverse not officially supporting this format, this guide omits to provide a file to use for this. Rather it is better to convert any .gif files into .swf and use the Add Flash Control as descibed below. Note: The Attach Web Browser script uses a lot of resources to display its content. And limits the number of props you can place in a property serverly. A user named Larry_Mayhem has written a blog and guide on how to do this. Fireplace via Add Flash Control This is by far the best option for a single sign_01 fireplace. It is versatile in that it can be copied with the Add Flash Control (copy) script multiple times to reduce the need of extra resources. Usually flash based fireplaces come in the form of a .swf file and usually loop after a small amount of time. While it is entirely possible to record a fireplace with a camera and create the file from scratch it is also possible to find a copyright free .swf file to link. Or even rehost if the copyright holder allows for that. Note: Certain TV makers for RLC also have fireplaces that can be displayed on flash objects. Contact them in order to see what options they offer. This can turn any TV into a fireplace or visa versa. You can download a fireplace.swf from here: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fmmEtXFjV4IKKCyaE0xAENCFDwAnN1-f You will have to download and host this yourself as Utherverse currently does not allow for hosting of .swf files. Keep in mind the following settings for the prop editor: *Flash Width: 310 *Flash Height: 385 *Scale tab: Y''' 0.75 For an optimal display, ofcourse you can also create your own fireplace flash file. Fireplace with Props The quickest way is to add a Alpha Pine Tree prop and Attach Animated Texture to it. You will have to select a texture with this script and it is recommended to choose Fire.spr sprite to add to it. This will create a 3D fire which you can scale to your liking. '''Some options to keep in mind in the prop editor: *File Caching, set to: Forever (This will prevent people from redownloading this texture over and over) *State Tab: Basic, unlit: Enabled (This will make the fire brighter) *State Tab: Advanced, Texture Translucent:80 (This will make the texture better from different angles and remove some of the clutter from the edges.) To make it more a fireplace it is recomended to also add some logs to make it look more like a fireplace. The following log file is provided freely for use around Utherverse and it is best put on a Primitive Cylinder prop. https://www.utherverse.com/bucket/35c0a920-ebf4-4fce-bc37-12f3de5b2f9f Ofcourse you can add more things as you need them, such as props for the stone work, a grill or screen etc. Note: An alternative method to create fire is to create a prop and Attach Animated Sprite, and input fire.spr as the sprite. With a scale of atleast 150 and in the statetab, in advanced enable: Sprite, Sprite Unlit and Sprite Only (optionally Sprite Fixed for a specific look) Category:Decorating Category:Deco Article